


My tenth day with you

by Yokubou no Rain (YokubouNoRain)



Series: 30 days with you [10]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Doggy Style, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5259599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/Yokubou%20no%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que Tadayoshi había creído que sería una tranquila reunión de trabajo, terminó siendo no muy beneficioso para él, no así para Ryo, quien se cobró la cuota de celos del día.</p><p>Parte de 30 days OTP challenge ~NSFW version~<br/>Día 10: Doggy style (en inglés me gusta más (? xD).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My tenth day with you

Todavía faltaba ultimar unos pocos detalles antes de dar inicio a su nueva gira de conciertos. Ryo estaba yendo a la sala de reuniones cuando se cruzó con Shota saliendo del mismo lugar.

— Buen día — Lo saludó.

— Buenos días, Sho-chan — Respondió su compañero, con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿No me digan que ya terminaron?

— Claro que no. Los estábamos esperando.

— ¿Estábamos…?

— Okura está dentro. Estábamos hablando, pero cuando me di cuenta… se quedó dormido.

Ryo sonrió, sabiendo de primera mano por qué Tadayoshi había terminado así.

— Ya veo — Le dijo.

— ¿Lo cuidas un rato? Voy a ver por dónde anda el resto.

— Seguro. Ve.

Ryo entró a la sala una vez vio a Shota lo suficientemente lejos. Tal y como le había dicho, Tadayoshi dormía plácidamente sobre el sofá a un costado de la mesa. Luego de dejar su bolso sobre la misma, se arrodilló a su lado y acarició una de sus mejillas, pero ni siquiera aquel leve roce lo hizo despertar. Frunciendo los labios y arqueando una ceja, se acercó a centímetros de su rostro, pero ni siquiera el cosquilleo de su respiración sobre su piel lo hizo inmutarse. Volvió a su posición original, cruzándose de brazos. Sonriendo de lado, se incorporó, sin despegar su mirada del cuerpo dormido de su pareja: se le había ocurrido una idea. Lenta y sigilosamente, se sentó encima suyo, con ambas piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, pero ni siquiera así parecía que Tadayoshi fuera a despertar. Con sus nervios empezando a crisparse cada vez más, decidió ir a lo seguro: acomodándose encima suyo, acarició todo su torso por sobre la remera mientras con sus labios y su lengua probaba todas las zonas erógenas de su pareja tanto como le fuera posible. Cuando sintió que el cuerpo debajo suyo intentaba moverse, se dio cuenta que lo estaba logrando.

— Tacchon… Despierta — Le susurró al oído, besando luego su cuello.

Más dormido que despierto, el rubio intentó alejarlo utilizando sus manos, pero todavía carecía de fuerza como para hacerlo. Ryo se sonrió por su reacción.

— Basta…, Yassan.

Automáticamente, Ryo detuvo todo movimiento de su parte, centrándose sólo en respirar. Se incorporó lentamente y volvió a cruzarse de brazos, está vez, sentado encima de Tadayoshi.

— Oye. Okura — Le dijo, meciéndolo bruscamente para que se despierte. Alertado, tanto por el movimiento como por el peso ajeno encima suyo, el aludido terminó de despertarse en forma sobresaltada.

— Ryo-chan — Mencionó su nombre, todavía somnoliento —. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Yasu?

— Tu Yassan — Dijo su nombre Ryo, marcando con fuerza cada una de las sílabas — se fue a buscar al resto — Agregó, levantándose y agarrando su bolso para lanzarlo detrás de los percheros que estaban al otro lado del sofá.

Tadayoshi se sentó en el sillón y se restregó los ojos. Vio regresar a Ryo y sentarse sobre una de las sillas frente a él, dándole la espalda. Se dio cuenta que su respiración estaba un tanto agitada, al igual que la suya.

— ¿Sucedió algo?

— No — Respondió Ryo, sin siquiera darse vuelta.

Detrás suyo, Tadayoshi no podía estar más que desconcertado. No sólo se había despertado con su pareja encima suyo, sino que estaban los dos solos en aquel lugar y su respiración estaba… Volvió a mirar a Ryo y sonrió. Se levantó y lo abrazó por detrás, besando luego su cuello, pero lo que creyó iba a _calmar a la bestia_ , terminó por volverse en un alejamiento de su parte.

— Déjame — Chistó Ryo.

— Oye, ¿qué te pasa? — Preguntó Tadayoshi, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Qué me pasa? — Repreguntó Ryo, levantándose y haciéndole frente —. ¡Que estuve a punto de hacértelo y mencionas a Yasu! ¡Eso me pasa!

Tadayoshi parpadeó varias veces. Había estado en lo cierto, pero erró su suposición por apenas un poco. Sin poder contenerse, se echó a reír a carcajadas hasta el punto de terminar acostándose sobre el sofá y agarrarse el estómago con fuerza. Ryo no entendía la parte graciosa del asunto. Optó por dejarlo solo e ir al otro lado del sofá para dejar unas colchonetas que los Juniors usaban para sus ejercicios en el suelo y acostarse sobre ellas. Cuando pudo contener un poco su risa, Tadayoshi fue con él.

— Lo siento. En serio, Ryo-chan. Lo siento — Le dijo, secándose las lágrimas que habían salido de sus ojos a causa de tanta carcajada. El aludido lo miró, y le dio la espalda —. Oye, te estoy pidiendo disculpas, ¿qué más quieres? — Le dijo, sentándose de rodillas a su lado y obligándolo a girarse. Ryo sólo atinó a mirarlo, sin decirle nada más —. Oh… Ya entiendo — Susurró Tadayoshi en voz tan baja que pareció estar diciéndoselo a él mismo. Apoyándose sobre sus propias manos, se agachó lo más que pudo y apresó los labios de Ryo entre los suyos, ayudándose luego de su lengua para separarlos y entrelazarla a la del mayor. Pero, ni siquiera en esa situación, aunque él mismo había sentido su sangre hirviendo con aquel simple contacto entre ambos, Ryo había parecido _perdonarlo_. Cuando sus ojos se abrieron y se chocaron con los del morocho, no vio ningún tipo de reacción en ellos —. Vete a la mierda, Ryo — Bufó, levantándose rápidamente, dispuesto a huir del lugar, pero lo que consiguió fue terminar de rodillas sobre las colchonetas y sintiendo unos dientes marcando su hombro con fuerza, como si quisieran atravesar su carne. Tadayoshi sintió su cuerpo tensándose por aquel contacto —. ¿Qué haces…?

— Te marco — Respondió el aludido, lamiendo luego la marca hecha con sus dientes —. Porque eres sólo mío.

— Si estás así porque mencioné a Yassan…

— Me vas a poner de peor humor si lo sigues mencionando — Declaró, mientras colaba sus manos por debajo de la remera del rubio.

— Ryo-chan, espera — Le pidió Tadayoshi, agarrando sus manos con fuerza —. Alguien puede venir.

Suspirando, molesto, Ryo soltó a su presa. Tadayoshi se giró para mirarlo y, al mismo tiempo, quiso ver la marca que le había dejado, pero no lo logró. Lo único que alcanzó a ver fue una mancha color rosa. Al levantar la vista hacia Ryo, lo vio levantarse e ir por una de las sábanas que también usaban los Juniors cuando, por razones de trabajo, tenían que tomar una siesta en el lugar.

— Ven — Le dijo Ryo, acostándose con la sábana encima y palmeando el lugar vacío a su lado.

— Pero… no quiero hacerlo…

Dispuesto a no recibir un no como respuesta, el morocho lo agarró del brazo y lo lanzó sobre la colchoneta. Al ver a Tadayoshi boca abajo y a él teniendo una vez más el control de la situación, volvió a ocurrírsele otra idea. Una vez más, le impidió el movimiento sentándose encima suyo, y una vez más, se acercó a su oído.

— Pero, yo sí — Reconoció, besando luego su oreja de una forma sonora.

— ¡Ryo-chan!

— Si sigues gritando, sí nos van a oír — Declaró el morocho, sin importarle demasiado qué iba a decir si los encontraban en aquella situación. Valiéndose de su experiencia en someter a Tadayoshi, Ryo lo despojó de sus pantalones e hizo lo mismo con los suyos, doblándolos y colocándolos debajo de la colchoneta.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? — La desesperación por no entender qué iba a suceder sobrepasaba toda la excitación que Tadayoshi podía tener en aquel momento.

— Darte placer — Susurró Ryo, recostándose sobre su cuerpo y acariciando su torso por debajo de su remera, y al mismo tiempo, su erección por sobre la tela de su ropa interior.

— Hijo de puta — Gimió Tadayoshi, mordiendo la manija del bolso de Ryo que estaba justo debajo suyo —. Ah… Ryo…

El aludido sonrió, satisfecho de que sus preparativos hubieran dado resultado. Mientras se deleitaba probando y marcando la piel de su pareja como podía, dejando sobre su espalda miles de formas sin sentido, podía sentir cómo los débiles gemidos de Tadayoshi empezaban a excitarlo a él también. Lo dejó en paz para enfocarse en sus propias necesidades.

— Levanta un poco las caderas — Le pidió, dándole un poco de espacio para que lo hiciera. Sin muchas otras opciones más que hacerle caso a Ryo, Tadayoshi accedió a su pedido, sabiendo de antemano lo que seguiría a continuación, aunque lo que no sabía sería que esta vez, aquella posición sería no sólo una nueva experiencia para ambos sino, también, algo bastante placentero que sería imposible pasar en silencio. Por más que intentara separar un poco más sus piernas, Ryo no se lo permitía.

— Ryo… Dé… jame…

— ¿Por qué? Así estás… ah… perfecto — Jadeó el morocho, empezando a moverse lentamente dentro suyo.

— Por favor — Le pidió. Simplemente, no podía soportar sentir a Ryo hurgando en su intimidad de una forma tan lenta y excitante. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, así como Ryo había marcado su piel con sus dientes, Tadayoshi estaba haciendo lo mismo con la tira de su bolso, mordiéndola con tanta fuerza que hasta sintió que le dolía la encía.

— Ah… Mi amor — Jadeó Ryo, acariciando sus cabellos con delicadeza, recorriendo la extensión de la espalda de su pareja apenas con las yemas de sus dedos, dándose cuenta cuánto le gustaba eso al sentir cómo su interior parecía contraerse contra su hombría cada vez más. Aún con Tadayoshi lejos de acostumbrarse a aquella posición, Ryo no pudo evitar embestirlo con más fuerza, alcanzando su punto más débil hasta que el cuerpo del rubio simplemente perdió estabilidad y cayó sobre la colchoneta. Sonriendo por lo débil que terminó siendo su amante, alzó él mismo sus caderas, sin dejar de embestirlo ni por un segundo. Pudo ver de reojo que era el mismo Tadayoshi quien estaba masturbándose, quizás, desde que Ryo había dejado de hacerlo.

Un par de golpes sobre la puerta lo obligaron a pausar abruptamente su acto amoroso.

— ¿Se puede? — Preguntó Shingo, entrando a la sala.

— ¿Eh? ¿No estaban Ryo y Okura aquí? — Le preguntó Ryuhei a Shota, quien se hincó de hombros.

— ¿Se habrán ido al baño? — Preguntó Subaru.

— ¿Los dos juntos? — Preguntó Shingo. You imitó a Shota y se hincó de hombros a modo de respuesta.

— Pero las cosas de Okura están aquí — Dijo Ryuhei, en referencia a un par de efectos personales del aludido que estaban sobre el sofá.

— Las de Ryo también — Agregó Shota, viendo el celular del morocho sobre la mesa.

Mientras el grupo se miraba unos a los otros, You fue detrás del sofá, donde los encontró completamente dormidos, abrazado uno al otro.

— Están durmiendo aquí atrás — Les dijo en voz baja.

— Bueno, que se despierten —Pidió Shingo, sentándose en torno a la mesa de reuniones.

— Okura me dijo que no pudo dormir bien — Declaró Shota, imitando a Shingo.

— Tiene su casa para dormir, no la empresa.

— No seas gruñón, Hina. Una hora más, una hora menos, no le hace mal a nadie — Dijo You, sentándose a su lado —. Además, todos tenemos tiempo, ¿no?

— Yucchin tiene razón — Dijo Ryuhei —. Esperemos a que se despierten y ya.

Mientras al otro lado del perchero, sus compañeros hablaban de cosas de trabajo, cuando Ryo se dio cuenta que ya nadie iba a ir a molestarlos, siguió embistiendo el cuerpo de Tadayoshi, reemplazando también su mano sobre su erección. Deseaba terminar en aquel momento, aún en aquella situación que de un momento a otro, en su mente, se había vuelto el doble de excitante.

— ¿Qué crees que habrían pensado si nos encontraban haciéndolo? — Le susurró, al oído. Ryo podía ver furia contenida en la mirada de su pareja. Sabía que ser hallado en una situación así sólo le generaría vergüenza —. No me mires así — Le dijo, sonriendo —. ¿No te excita? Saber que pueden descubrirnos en cualquier momento. Lo haces. Te gusta. Puedo sentir cómo te contraes al oír mi voz, al oír las voces de los demás tan cerca — Besó una de sus mejillas, estirándola luego con sus dientes —. Eres igual que yo, por eso te amo.

Por aquellas últimas palabras, Tadayoshi llegó al éxtasis manchando parte de aquella colchoneta. Ryo aguantó la carcajada lo más que pudo, hasta terminar llorando.

— Eres un idiota — Le recriminó Tadayoshi, sin atreverse a mirarlo —. Termina de una vez…

— Sí, mi amor — Le susurró, acariciando sus piernas con insistencia, culminando no mucho tiempo más tarde que él —. Oye, Okura — Llamó su atención Ryo, acariciando sus cabellos.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó el aludido, abriendo un solo ojo.

— ¿Por qué mencionaste a Yasu?

— Porque había estado hablando con él hasta que tú llegaste, ¿por qué más?

— Ah. ¿Y a mí?

— ¿Mh?

— ¿No me llamas entre sueños?

Mirándolo a los ojos, Ryo parecía estar hablándole con total sinceridad.

— No lo sé… Seguramente… Nunca me grabé…

— Deberías hacerlo — Le dijo, atrapando una de las piernas de Tadayoshi con las suyas —. Me gustaría saberlo. En serio…

Finalizó su discurso lentamente, antes de quedarse dormido. Tadayoshi sonrió, abrazando a su pareja y besando luego sus cabellos.

— Que descanses…, mi amor.


End file.
